Shadow
by VictoireFaye
Summary: She knew her eyes would never sparkle like Zelda's, and she'd never be graceful, or eloquent. She'd never be his. She returned to her life below them, to where she was supposed to be- living in the shadows, Zelda's shadow. Zelink, Ilia's POV


_A/N: Not exactly canon as it's been pointed out, as in this story and some of my others Zelda's father is still alive, but it's just for the sake of plot. Thanks!_

**__**

**_Shadow _**

* * *

She silently cursed the world, the castle, and her own stupidity as she pushed the wooden spoon through the large pot of boiling stew, the steam rising a wetting her face along with her own tears. 

She had been so stupid to come here. What did she think? That he would fall in love with her, and choose her over the princess of all of Hyrule? She didn't believe her assorted fancies anymore, but still, she couldn't crush the hope fervent in the depth of her heart.

* * *

In their youth, Ilia and Link had been the best of friends. Together, the hoisted themselves to the highest branches of trees and swam in the river cutting through their little village. They wove ridiculous stories, fabricating wild details about monsters and the goddesses and the Great Field, and sometimes even Princess Zelda herself. As the sun set on their youth, she became certain they would marry eventually. He went to work at the Ranch, and she lulled herself to sleep at night with lovely images of a wedding in springtime. 

Damn that he should be the Hero of Twilight.

The greatest adventure for the salvation of the Kingdom of Hyrule unfolded before his feet, and he was raised to the rank of a noble by his triumph. She was left in the rags of a peasant. He went to live at the castle, and she waited patiently in their town, regaining her every lost memory. She received letters from him, quite often at first, telling her of his new duties at commander of the army and how elegant the castle really was, but then his words came few and far between; the letters filled with her.

She read of how he fell in love with the Princess Zelda, how graceful and eloquent she was, how her eyes danced in sunlight and moonlight alike, how intriguing she was, and how truly beautiful Zelda was. She read of secret trips to lake Hylia, and eventually, their engagement.

The day the last letter came scarred her still. First, she was excited just to hear from him again. The postal carrier passed her the letter, and for the first time the royal seal pressed in scarlet wax held the envelope shut. With wonderment she tore it open, and a thick piece of parchment met her had. She folded it open to find not a note, but an invitation to the marriage of the man she loved and the Princess. When she presented it to her father, the page was wrinkled by her own tensed fingers.

Naturally, Bo intended on attending the wedding, and she agreed to accompany him half- heartedly. One afternoon, she sat upon her porch attempting to sew a dress suitable to wear to the wedding, face reddened by the summer sun, and fingers sore from pricking herself. Through the brightness of the day, she saw a horse- it was Epona and atop her was Link. She dropped her work and rushed forward.

She met him along with the other villagers. He looked so different. He wore a blue tunic with golden trim, and his normal shabby work boots had been replaced with those of a lustrous black leather. His tasseled blond hair was drawn into a small ribbon that lay low on the back of his neck. He dismounted, and came toward her with a smile like the sun. He was as handsome as ever, and as he embraced her her knees grew weak.

They spent the day together, walking and talking, as they had in days gone by. She reminded him of the simplicities of life in the humble town, and he amused her with tales of the castle she'd only heard of. As night began to fall, he confessed his own insecurities about his betrothal to Zelda, telling her he was indeed in love with the Princess, but he expressed is worries about being accepted by the King and Kingdom alike. He asked her to come to the castle, promising her work as a higher ranking servant, nothing to arduous and a decent pay. She agreed, to be with him. He joked with her, telling her she could perhaps find a knight in shining armor for herself. If only he knew she had already found the one she wanted. She left with him the next day. There was nothing for her in Ordon.

She arrived at the palace, and Link introduced her to Impa, and asked of open positions. She was an older woman. Her hair drawn up in a graying bun, and clothed in a ironed blue dress and a clean white apron. Impa smiled, and said the most horrid words Ilia could imagine.

"Yes, we could use another chambermaid to attend to the Princess."

At the time, she was not upset. Being near the Princess would draw Link to her. Impa led her to the servant's quarters, and to an open bed. From a closet she brought to her a thick dress to wear, as well as a long apron. She changed, and this, her new uniform, was finer than anything else she had ever worn. Impa then passed her another dress, one of silk and velvet, a beautiful sapphire color.

"It's for the wedding," Impa answered her unasked question. "You will need something to wear. It was Zelda's, but she no longer needs it. Try it on."

The garment did not fit past her thighs, and Ilia mused on how slender Zelda must be. Impa promised to take it out for her in time for the wedding; but a fortnight away, a thought that set rocks in Ilia's stomach. She unfolded her own nightdresses and clothing and placed them in a cabinet by her bed. She slept well that night, and dreamed of him. Swimming in delusion, castle life seemed promising.

The next day she began her duties. She rose early and dressed herself, and then proceeded to Zelda's chambers along with Impa and an army of other girls. They found Zelda still in her bed, and Impa beckoned the others to stay by the doorway as she entered the extravagant room, and she pulled open the thick curtains and opened the doors onto the balcony to let in the day.

The Princess arose, stretching and placing her feet on the floor. She stood, and Ilia saw how beautiful she was. She had long blond hair, and a face as if it was carved by the goddess. She wore a long white nightgown, flowing and strapless. Impa covered her shoulders with a thick robe covered with embroidered flowers. Envy struck her were she stood. Impa called them in, and Ilia was introduced to the Princess. She bowed as she had been taught, but the gracious and still tired Zelda beckoned her up with a smile and gentle words. Ilia was set to make her bed as the other women pulled a corset around her and covered her with a deep green gown and gems, then brushed her perfectly straight hair down her back and painted her face.

One week passed like this, and Ilia fell into a horrible pain. She was kept in comfort and fed well, but her spirit was broken as she served Zelda, the woman she detested most. She learned Zelda was not only kind and gracious, but human. Her mask of perfection fell, and as Ilia learned that she was just as any other human, she hated her more. It was easy to imagine Link being taken by a statuesque goddess-like figure, with the intent of robbing him away from her, but it was a facade Ilia herself had put up. She was always always talking about him, and far more humble than she could ever have imagined. In reality, Zelda was better than the false image of perfection Ilia had perceived. It became unbearably clear that not only was Zelda a person worthy of her title, but that she was very much in love with Link.

Yet she couldn't help but long for Link. She longed to be around him.

She was making her way down the hall one day, on her way to leave fresh linen's at Zelda's door, when she saw him on the stairs. She remembered that he had just been to a meeting with the King and council. He wore rumpled buttoned shirt, and he ran his fingers through his hair. She sat by him quietly. He raised his head.

"Oh, hello Ilia." He muttered as he straightened up.

"Link, what's wrong?" She put her hand over his, hesitantly.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just tired." He tried to convince her.

"You can't fool me." She smiled sadly. "I've know you too long."

"It's-It's just, what if I'm not where I'm supposed to be? What if I'm not cut out for castle life? I don't think the King fully approves of Zelda and myself, and I just can't seem to blend here. I'm not formally educated, I'm not rich, I'm not what he's looking for for her. What if I ruin her?" He looked her in the eyes, searching for an answer.

"Link," she wanted so badly to say his fears were well confirmed, and that she wanted him more than her words could say, but she didn't. "Zelda- she loves you Link, more than anything else. I know."

He smiled as her heart broke silently.

"You're right where you're supposed to be." She finished.

He stood, and turned to her.

"You're right. You're so wise, Ilia. I'm glad you're here." She blinked back tears.

"Maybe, before I'll wedding, I'll take her back to Ordon. She'd probably like that, she loves hearing about it."

Impa turned down the hall, and stopped at the sight of Ilia.

"Ilia dear, you're needed in the kitchens."

"Coming," Ilia responded. Impa nodded to Link, and turned away. Ilia stood, and passed the fresh linens to Link. "Can you take these to her?"

"Of course." He took the sheets as she hurried down the hall, pressing her hands to her eyes to try to stop the tears. She returned to kitchen, to prepare the dinner of rulers.

She knew her eyes would never sparkle like Zelda's, and she'd never be graceful, or eloquent. She'd never be his. She returned to her life below them, to where she was supposed to be- living in the shadows, Zelda's shadow.

She sighed, she never should have come here, but she new her love would not let her leave.

* * *

She took the silverware out, and caught her reflection in a spoon. 

"Idiot," she muttered at the sight of her watermarked cheeks. "Such a fool."


End file.
